Accidents Happen
by be.my.edward
Summary: Edward drinks from a human. He and Bella then get in a fight and he leaves her alone, with Victoria still on the loose. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I've changed the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was on another weekend fishing trip with Billy. I thought it would be perfect for Edward and I, so that he could stay over without us whispering. But no such luck for me. Edward need to go hunting. So, after promising me that Alice predicted that I'd be safe and that he'd be back by the time I woke up, he left.

I hadn't been alone, actually _alone, _for a long while. It was not refreshing, but kind of scary. I started to hear things, creaks.

Wow, aren't I sane.

I finally was able to fall into a deep sleep. I didn't even dream.

I was woken up by, not cold hands around me, but by the doorbell. I looked at the clock, dimly flashing 2am.

Why would someone ring the doorbell at my house at two in the morning?

I groggily went to answer it. It was Alice. Why would she come to the door?

"Alice?" I became fully awake. "What are you doing here?"

She pulled my outside, and into Edward's volvo. She sped off into the night, towards her and the rest of the Cullen's house.

She still didn't say anything until she pulled to a stop in front of the Cullen Mansion.

"You need to talk to Edward. He wont talk to any of us, but he might talk to you."

"But Alice, isn't he hunting?"

"He came back."

She got out of the car, and I did too. We walked into the house silently.

"She motioned up the stairs. "He's in his room." She gently grabbed my arm and pulled my closer to her, "And, Bella, be careful."

Be careful? Why? I went up to his room. The room that I knew so well.

I knocked on the door.

No answer. What could've he done, to make himself so upset?

I knocked again.

Still no answer. It had to be something bad, something that made him feel horrible.

I knocked once more, and when he didn't open it I slowly let myself in.

"Edward?" I asked. He was sitting on the couch, hands encircled around his knees, eyes shut.

"Edward, are you all right?" He didn't reply, again. I walked towards the couch.

"Edward, what's wrong? Alice came over, she said that I should come talk to you."

I was at his couch by now, and I sat down. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, my head pounding.

I reached my hands towards his face. I led the back of my hand down his cheek.

My heart rate instantly slowed when his eyes opened. Then, so fast I barely saw the movement, his hands were cupping my face and he was staring intensly into my eyes.

I heard a gasp, and then mentally chastised myself when I realised it had been me. I was not helping anything.

Edwards eyes were red. He had drank from a human.

He let go of me and looked away again.

I said the first thing that popped into my head. "I'm sorry."

He jumped up and stared down at me. "You're sorry? For what? Because I'm a monster? Because I _killed _someone, Bella?" He pointed to his eyes. He walked over to the window that covered the south wall. "Just go, Bella."

So, he wanted me to leave. I couldn't let that happen. I replied, "You know what, Edward, I don't think so. The last time that, I left or was asleep, after something like this happened, you engulghed yourself in thoughts. And after you did that? You left. Oh, and after that? I jumped off a cliff. Don't you remember? And after you figured out that I was alive, you came back, swallowed up in remorse for something that ultimately you started! So, I think that I'm going to stay right here. And you can't make me leave." I crossed my arms over my chest. Then it sunk in on me. I had yelled at him. I had yelled at Edward, my Edward. I could already feel the tears brimming over and down my face.

So quickly, I almost missed it myself, I was against Edward's window. His hands were holding my wrists, too tight, that it actually hurt, and my back back being pushed roughly by glass.

He yelled, "You think I can't make you leave? When I can kill ten humans in an instant, I can't get one human girl, a weak one at that, to get out of my room?"

I was shocked. Edward was really mad at himself. And he was taking it out on me.

I tried to go for a different approach to get him to calm, down. I stared into his red eyes, the tears still falling down my face. "Edward, you're hurting me." And it was true. There were going to be bruises on my wrists, and there might be some on my back.

Edward got a pained expression on his face along with realisation. He let me go as if I was on fire.

I took a step away from the window, and then something settled in on me.

I screamed, "Some weak human girl? Is that all I am to you? Just a plaything, for you to toy away your existence with? I don't think so Edward Cullen. I'm not somebody's toy." I paused and took another step towards the door. "I'm going home. I don't care even you are alone in your thoughts. Frankly, right now, I don't care if you leave again." Wait. What was I saying. Of course I cared if he left. Was I not a zombie after he said goodbye? But, the words kept flowing out of my mouth, and I couldn't stop them. "I'm going home. Where I'll be waiting for you. But don't come unless you're going to at least try to act civilizied!"

My face was soaked with tears, so much that I could hardly see, but I walked to the door anyways.

I didn't look back as I walked out of his room and down the stairs. Alice was waiting when I got to the bottom with open arms. I hugged her, burrying my red face into her shoulder.

"Come on, Bella. Let me drive you home."

I could only nod.

It was a silent ride home, but driving in Edward's vovlo didn't help me at all. I cried even harder as the smell of him washed over me. What was going to happen to us? Sure, we've gotten through worse things before, but the things had never been each other.

I massaged my wrists. There were light blue bruises around both of them.

When we got to my house, Alice didn't even bother opening the door on the driver's side. She could tell that I wanted to be alone.

As I went to close the door she said, "Don't worry Bella, everything is going to turn out all right."

I half-smiled. "Thanks Alice." Good thing that I wouldn't bet against her.

I walked into the house without bothering to turn on any lights. I walked up to my room and crawled under the covers.

I looked out the open window.

"If you're out there, Edward, I love you."

Then I fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up to the muted light of another day. I was hoping that I woke up with the frozen arms of my angel around me, but I didn't. There was no one else in my room, but my window had been closed in the night by someone.

A wonderfully smelling aroma was coming from the kitchen.

I jumped out of bed, ignoring the dizziness that came over me. I ran to the bathroom and threw my messy hair up in a ponytail.

Through my reflection, I saw my wrists again.

Somehow, the bruises were much more noticable than they were last night. If anyone looked at me, the first thing that their eyes would go to would my purpley-blue bracelets.

I would just have to hide my hands.

I went and ran down the stairs.

I tripped on the last step. Obviously.

Stone arms caught me but it saddened me to know it wasn't Edward's arms.

It was Esme.

"Thank you," I said as she set me on my feet. "What are you doing here, Esme?"

She went and sat down in Charlie's chair. "Pankcakes are warming in the oven. "

She paused while I went and got a plate and put the pancakes on it. They smelled great, of course.

"I came here because something's wrong with Edward and nobody will tell me what it is."

I sat next to Esme and put my hands under the table.

"No one will tell you anything?" That was odd. Normally I was the one always out of the loop.

"All I know is that Alice had to come get you to talk to him in the middle of the night, and that he came back very early from the hunting trip."

So they all went. Alice must of come back to the house when Edward did.

"Esme..." I wasn't sure how to say it. "Esme, Edward killed someone. He slipped up and drank from a human."

Esme was stunned. "Oh...Well that explains it. From what I can tell, he hasn't come out of his room."

I sighed, almost crossing my hands on the table. I stopped myself just in time, but the pancakes looked so good, and it was hard to resist eating them. My hands were just itching to grab them.

Esme seemed to be lost in her thoughts, and then she continued. "If you went over there, why did you come home? He had to have talked to you."

I looked away from her. I didn't want to talk about this. Reluctantly, I turned back to my second mother.

"He did. But I left." I was being as vague as I could.

She could sense that something was wrong. "Bella...if there was anything wrong with you two...you would tell my...right?"

"Of course, Esme, it's just that he wasn't being very nice, so we kind of had a fight."

"Kind of?"

"Sort of. Maybe. Yeah." Esme was staring at me and her eyes had willed me out of it.

"So you started to fight and you just walked out?" She probably wished that she could read minds right now. I wished she could too, so I didn't have to talk about the fight with my angel.

"No. I told him that I'd be at home, waiting for him, if he wanted to be friendly."

She was starting to get angry that I wasn't just spitting out the problem.

She watched the uneaten food on the table for a moment.

"How come you aren't eating, Bella?" She went back to our conversation topic. "What else happened between you that you just...left?

I was starting to get upset at the whole situation. "I'm not eating the pancakes because then you'd see my wrists," I cried, "And you can't see my wrists because of this!" I threw my wrists atop the table and saw as her eyes grew big.

"Oh, Bella." Her voice was soft now, motherly.

I began to cry. Stupid emotions.

Esme held out her arms and I crawled into them, and she rocked me back and forth.

It felt good for me to let it all out. Again.

When I was all cried out, Esme stood up and walked to the door.

She gave me another hug and said, "Thank you for telling me, Bella. I'll be back later with Alice, but for now you just hang around and relax."

"Thank you Esme." I sniffed. "And, I'll try."

"I will be back later, Bella."

She was out the door and gone.

I finished my pancakes, and did the dishes. Then I spent the next hour of the morning staring at the wall. Until I fell asleep.

I must of been catching up on my lack of sleep through the night.

I started awake to the sound of loud voices and a car coming up the driveway.

I turned to the open window beside me and looked outside. I could see Edward's volvo, and my heart sped up just by the sight of it. Inside his car, I became disappointed. Esme was driving the car, and Alice and Emmett were in the backseat.

I leaned closer to the window to hear the yelling. I could distinctly hear Edward's voice, but I couldn't tell where he was, because he wasn't sitting in a seat.

It was only when I stuck my head completly outside that I figured out where he was. He was in the trunk of his car.

Unable to control myself, I laughed out loud. My boyfriend, a vampire, able to lift _up_ a car, was trapped in the trunk of one.

I guess that he wouldv'e broken out, but it was his _car._ He really did like it.

No wonder the chose that as their vehicle. It was a smart plan.

Edward was yelling something about civil rights and how Emmett's jeep was going to be scrap metal.

Alice was screaming 'la la la' as loud as needed to speak over Edward.

Emmett was practically keeling over he was laughing so hard.

Esme just looked bored, but I could see the smile tugging at her lips.

Everyone got out of the car, well, except Edward.

Emmett and Alice went to the trunk and Esme opened it. Edward jumped out, right into the arms of his siblings. Emmett was easily able to hold onto Edward, because of his size. Edward was still struggling pointlessly.

Did he not want to see me _that_ much? That he had to be locked in a trunk and then dragged over?

I laughed again despite myself. Emmett started to walk to the front door of the house, but he seemed to be going slowly, especially for him.

They all froze when Alice closed her eyes and started to have a vision. Edward took the moment to burst out of Emmet's grasp.

Edward got about one hundred feet away, not even gaining full speed yet, before Emmett football tackled him.

I heard a loud gasp over my laughter and I whipped my head over to Alice. She looked at me, and then to Edward.

"No, Bella!" He screamed. He once again broke away from Emmett, going back to the house.

"Hello, Bella." The voice came from behind me. It was vaguely familiar.

Something hit me on the head, and it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3 remake

**A/N (sorry about deleting the other chapters, but I found that I was in a dead end unless I took the story a little differently) And, if you want attempt killing me for not updating in so long, feel free to do so. You'll just have to figure out who I am first.**

BPOV

I awoke up, expecting to be lying on the ground but I was surprised to be standing. As I looked around, I could only see trees. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My further inspection proved that I was tied to a tree.

Around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides. It was so tight that it was hard to breathe, and that the rope dug into my arms.

Victoria came out from the back of the tree and smiled at me.

It was an evil smile, a smile of revenge and spite.

"Hello, Bella," She said with another smile.

I tried to feign bravery, by smiling back and trying not to break down in tears from the amount of fear that I had. I failed unsuccessfully.

I was really that scared. But really, who wouldn't be? I was about to be killed by an enemy, and my boyfriend was likely to kill himself after I was dead.

I choked back more tears as I thought of Edward. If I died, what would that do to him? The rest of the Cullens knew by now what he'd try to do I I was gone, but would they be able to stop them. He'd never stop trying, enveloped in misery, until he succeeded. What was the last thing that I had said to him? Oh, right, I told that I wouldn't talk to him unless he was acting civilized. Well, he wasn't going to be very friendly if he found my all bloody and dead. A few tears escaped my eyes and trailed down my face.

"Crying, Bella?" Victoria said. "That's not going to help you now."

I did my best to change the subject. "So, you really had to tie me up so that you could kill me? I find that rather pathetic."

She striked me across my face, her nails digging into my skin. Small trickles of blood went down my cheek. I inhaled through my mouth and did my best not to pass out. The forest started to spin.

Victoria took a deep breath, and smiled contentedly. She looked at me with bloodthirsty eyes.

Oh, crap. Somehow, I had forgotten that Victoria was a vampire. Could anyone of been more stupid? I kind of doubted it.

Victoria suddenly growled.

"No!" She shouted. "They can't find me. It wasn't supposed to happen." Then she seemed to regain her composure...as she leaned towards me, moved my hair away, and out her lips at my neck.

"Have fun, Bella," She whispered.

Then she bit me, her teeth digging into my neck.

I started to scream from the pain, but a cold hand pressed against my mouth and nose. I tried to squirm at least so that I could breathe a little. I couldn't move at all.

I felt like I was being drained, the life fading slowly out of me. I was running out of air...everything started to blur...

Then Victoria was ripped violently from me. I could breathe again, and everything came back into focus.

The rope around me was ripped away and I fell to the ground. I rolled over onto my back and spat pine needles from my mouth, taking in deep breathes. I wiped my hand over my cheek, and saw the blood on my hand.

The pain from Victoria's venom hit me like a wip. My back arched as I tried to fight the pain that couldn't be fought.

Through my screaming, I could see Victoria losing a battle against two wolves not far from me.

One of the wolves had reddish-brown fur that was long and I immediately knew who it was. Jacob. Bigger that he had been in the meadow where I had last seen him as a wolf. I found myself smiling, almost forgetting the pain.

The wolves closed in on Victoria and then she was gone.

Victoria was dead.

The pain became worse; I cringed again and screamed. Then I could see Edward. His face hovered over mine, his eyes still red but not as vibrant. He was saying something, yelling it, but I couldn't hear anything.

"I love you," I whispered.

Then I let go of everything and it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4 remake

**A/N This isn't a real note, but if you just think that this is an update in the story now, and you haven't read Chapter 3 and 4 again, go read chapter 3 and 4 again. **

**Go to chapter 3[remake**

I was lying on something that was most uncomfortable. And my insides hurt so much it was like they were being ripped apart and sewn together again.

That's all I _could_ remember. I didn't know who I was, where I was, or who this incredibly beautiful boy in front of me was.

I screamed from the pain and the boy cringed, as if my pain was hurting him too.

Maybe it was. Maybe, I was somehow connected to this person- whoever he was.

He picked me and it looked-felt, like he was flying.

Maybe he was an angel. My guardian angel, sent to rescue me from...whatever peril I had gotten myself into. But why wouldn't I remember anything? It was all so strange.

The boy continued along as I screamed and cried.

He was suddenly inside a house, in a room. He set me down on a black couch.

I screamed again, and he shuddered in response. I clenched my hand into a fist so I wouldn't scream again. I dug my nails into my palm. It was hard to concentrate on moving through the pain.

The boy noticed where I was looking and took my hand. I wouldn't have let him, but his gesture seemed so innocent by the way he uncurled my hand and put my fingers around his. I squeezed his fingers as another lash of pain hit.

He rubbed his thumb over my hand and put his other hand on my face, cupping it on my cheek.

His hand felt ice cold to my warm skin. The pain felt lessened, and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I love you Bella." He said.

Bella. Bella? Who's Bella? Am I Bella? I could be. Maybe I was Bella. Huh.

I didn't know how long the pain lasted for--it felt like days, when it abruptly stopped. The boy never left my side once throughout the whole time, and I was so thankful for that, even though I wasn't sure who he was.

I sat up slowly, looking around the room.

Another boy was standing beside the couch. He was equally as beautiful, but he had blonde hair.

I glanced between the two boys, thinking of what to say.

"Hi." I said.

The blonde boy, who had been tense with what seemed to be concentration, loosened.

And then the pain was back, and worse. I couldn't hold it in any more. I screamed and thrashed.

Both boys cringed again, but the blonde one dropped to his knees and began to rock his head in his hands.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop..." He chanted over and over.

Another girl came into the room. She was also beautiful, with a short pixie haircut.

She helped the blonde boy up and led him out of the room.

The pain continued unrelentless.

It was finally soothing down. After the biggest spasm of pain yet, feeling as if my heart had been stopping, it had all but stopped.

I sat up, but restraining hands held my back. It was the boy again. He hadn't left my side once through all my pain, and that made me almost happy.

I pushed the hands away and stood up.

I looked around. Everything looked too perfect, like a dream. My vision was miraculious, and so was my hearing. I could hear people talking downstairs.

"How is she?" Someone asked, a man.

"The change is done. She's probably looking around at the new world." A girl replied.

I shut my eyes and listened around some more. I could hear the sounds of rustling sheets as another man lay on a bed. And I could hear a couple in their room...euch.

I turned around and looked into the dark red eyes of the boy.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Bella?" He asked, reached out towards me.

I jumped back. "Don't touch me," I said. I had let him touch me before, but until I knew just _who_ he was and more importantly who _I _was, he was _not _going to lay a finger on me.

"Bella?" He said again. "You...you don't remember?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Umm...no?"

"Oh, God." He put his head in his hands.

I glanced between the boy and the door surreptitiously. Would he try to stop me if I ran? I hoped not.

I cocked my head as I looked at him again. He looked so familiar, like he was some lost friend of mine. I stared at his bronze hair, and then I bolted.

I ran out the door and down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, was who I assumed was the girl that I had heard talking and the man.

They were both immensely beautiful.

I felt my eyes widen as I stopped running.

I knew these people. I didn't recognize them before, through the pain. But I knew them.

Images flashed through my head of shopping, and ancient history lessons.

The girl turned to me. "Bella?" She asked.

"Who are you people?" I whimpered. I suddenly felt so scared. I didn't who or where I was. "Please don't hurt me."

Both of the peoples brows' furrowed in confusion.

The girl came towards my and held out her hand. She didn't _seem_ threatening.

She grabbed my hand and then pulled me over to the couch. She sat down and patted the seat next to her.

I sat down, biting my lip.

"Who am I?" I asked her in a pitiful voice.

She gave me a look that was almost sad enough to cry for. "You don't remember anything?" She dodged my question with one of her own.

I shook my head.

She shrugged slightly. She held out her hand. I shook it.

"Hello. My name is Mary Alice Brandon. But you can call me Alice."

I smiled at her greeting. It made me somehow feel less alone, knowing someone's name.

I made a face. "I'm..." I trailed off so that mybe my name could finally be known by _me_.

A soft voice at my ear startled me. "Bella. Bella Swan."

I whipped my head around to see the boy with the strange red eyes.

**A/N So? How much does it suck? I hope not too much. I'll try to have another chapter up this week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok, so I lied. I did not update really soon after those last chapters. And my excuse is, first there was my birthday and I was busy for that and then I had a project due and mine was 32 pages long...and so on. Oh yeah…and then they cast freakin CEDRIC as EDWARD!!!!! (sorry. That casting really messed me up)(I am really against Robert Patinsson being Edward. He just doesn't seem to have that…Edwardyness. Or, (whatever it's called) that feeling that you feel when you look at someone freakishly hot…say, Orlando Bloom (at least for me)).**

_I whipped my head around to see the boy with the strange red eyes._

He had perched on the couch on the opposite side of me.

So, my name _was _Bella.

I no longer felt like he was intruding on my space, no that I had a name. I didn't feel like I had to push him away. Not anymore.

"Bella," I said testing it out. It seemed to sound alright. "Do I look like a Bella?" I asked him. I cocked my head.

He smiled a beautiful, crooked smile that would have made me almost fall over had I not been sitting down.

As I looked closer to his beautiful face, I could more clearly see the deep sadness in his eyes. Why was he so sad?

He replied to my question. "He grabbed my hand. "Come on." He said. He pulled me back up the stairs. I almost tripped over my own feet because of the feeling that coursed through me when he touched my hand with his. It was like an electric shock, but in an amazing way.

He dragged me into another room, which was completed with a full length mirror.

I gasped at what I looked like.

It was _nothing_ like I had expected. Not that I had expected myself to look a certain way, only that I had had more of a feeling that I looked...plain. Ordinary. I was nothing but ordinary.

I almost thought that it was someone else standing across from me, but when I touched the mirror to make sure, it was real.

I had long brown hair that went down to the middle of my back. My hair had a slight wave to it.

My eyes were…well, I wasn't actually sure _what_ colour my eyes were. They looked to be brown, but as I peered at myself more, they then appeared to be sort of purple. Brown-Purple? Maroon?

I wasn't sure. But whatever colour they were, my eyes were beautiful.

_I _(speaking as a complete third-party outsider who wasn't vain or obsessed with looks) was beautiful.

I looked perfect. It was kind of scary.

As my eyes trailed over the smooth skin of my face, to the ruby red of my lips, I became more and more confused.

Why did I look so nice?

After all the pain that was still burning in my memory, why would I look more like I was ready for a modeling shoot than anything? It was all too strange.

I looked at the boy through the mirror, who was was staring at me sadly. Why, again, was he so sad?

I shook my head at him before speaking. "I don't think that I look like a Bella."

He shrugged, as if whether or not I thought that I looked like a Bella didn't matter, because what could I do about it.

I turned around to face him.

"So," I said casually, "Who are you?"

He glanced up and looked directly into my eyes. "I'm Edward."

I don't think that either of us was ready for my reaction to learning his name. My breathing turned into hysterics, and I sank to the floor to keep from collapsing.

His name. His _name_.

Edward.

Images flashed through my mind. I was suddenly lost in memories.

Me sitting at a desk, Edward introducing himself.

Flash. Edward saving me from a sliding, out of control van.

Flash. Me being herded by a group of men. I could actually feel the fear coarsing through me.

Flash. In the same situation, but Edward fishtailing to stop in front of me and whisking me off to saftey.

Flash. In a dance studio, an evil looking man loomed over my head. He slammed me into a mirror, and I could feel the blood going down the back of my neck.

Flash. The same studio. I could still feel the blood on me. Edward's lips on my hand, and he seemed to be sucking something out of my bloodstream...

Another flash, and then I back to the present time.

I looked around to see seven pairs of eyes. Most of them belonged to people who I did not recognize.

I pushed myself up from the floor cautiously. "Hi." I whispered.

I was suddenly attacked by five different people yelling at the same time.

I was so shocked that I stopped breathing.

I stood there, not breathing, until it suddenly occurred to me that I should be passed out from lack of oxygen.

And yet I wasn't. Huh.

I was so preoccupied by the fact of my not being passed out that I hadn't noticed that everyone had gone silent. Maybe they were waiting for me to pass out.

I took a deep breath, and then I was bombarded with again.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure that you're all right?"

A different person this time, but I nodded again.

"You don't look good. What's wrong with you?"

At the mentioning that I didn't look good, Edward turned to the girl that had said that, and growled at her.

Growled. What did he think he was, a lion?

I stifled a giggle.

And then I nodded for the third time.

A big, brawny male was studying me. He looked kind of like a bear, with his size.

I stifled another laugh. This family…whoever they were…May or may not have been descendants of animals. A bear, a lion…

The brawny one turned to the short one, with spiky hair…Alice, and started to talk.

"Does she not…?"

Alice cut him off before he could finish.

"Guys, everyone, meet Bella." She came to my side and put her arm around my shoulders. I stiffened for a moment, but she gave me a reassuring smile, and I relaxed my position.

Everyone else, all but Edward and the blonde man that I had seen before…but wasn't yet introduced too, turned and gave Alice a look that made my want to burst out laughing again.

They were looking at her as if…she had just told them that she was a vampire or something ridiculous like that.

And then, one by one, they all sighed 'oh' as if in comprehension of a joke.

If only they would tell me the joke too.

The blonde male that I had seen before stuck out his hand.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself. "And this is my family."

I shook his hand and tried to not let my fear show through my smile.

**A/N I'm not actually going to post this chapter before I finish the next one, so my saying this is pointless, but…I really want to apologize for being so slow with my updating. I have all the ideas for this story in my head, but I have trouble getting them down in writing.**

**Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_I'm Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself. "And this is my family."_

_I shook his hand and tried to not let my fear show through my smile._

As I turned around to each of the Cullen's, one by one and I learnt (re-learnt?) all of their names, I was surprised at how many little things about each of them popped into my mind. I was beginning to wonder about why I didn't remember them.

It was obvious that I had known them all before I forgot…everything, because all these things that were coming up in my mind…I couldn't have made them all up.

But then it wasn't like I had forgotten _everything._ I still knew my ABC's, my 123's. I even knew the different keys on a piano.

I remembered things that I had learned, but I couldn't seem to remember any people. And that would really be the most important thing.

I searched around for what this was called…amnesia.

Why would I have amnesia? Had I suffered from head trauma, or was I just subconsciously trying to block something out?

I made a mental note to figure out my memory loss.

It was now time for me to meet the final Cullen. Or was he a Hale, too?

I had already met Carlisle's lovely wife Esme, whose beautiful caramel locks made me envious straight away.

Next I met the man who I thought was shaped like a bear. He turned out to be named Emmett.

I wasn't sure why, but I thought that the name completely suited him. He gave a boisterous laugh when he saw that I was practically shaking in fear. But I stopped shaking when he smiled widely (showing very white, sharp teeth), telling me that he wasn't going to bite. I almost felt myself pale.

The blonde next to him hit his arm.

I turned to her next, only to see her looking at me with…hate in her eyes. I couldn't even remember her name, and yet she was looking at me with such disdain…

"Rosalie Hale." She practically spat her name at me.

I held up my hand for her to shake it, but she grabbed my arm instead, so that she could pull me closer to whisper in my ear.

"For someone who finally got what she wanted, you do a poor job of showing your thanks."

I ripped myself away from her, holding my hands up defensively, and stepping back.

"What are you talking-? "

I started to say, but was cut off by another growl.

"Rosalie!" Edward was glaring at her, looking so terrifying for a moment that I flinched back automatically.

"Rose…" Emmett put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

She turned and stalked out of the room. I heard a door slam shut.

Emmett sighed, then turned and went after her.

I sighed and looked at the floor, dejected.

I felt a finger on my chin coaxing my face up. I glanced up, to see Edward very close to me, with his hand on my face, his eyes glued to mine. His hand on my face made the electric shock run through me all over again.

"Don't let her bother you. She's always like that."

I had grabbed the hand, wrapping my fingers around his. I leaned in closer to him, and he did the same to me.

He moved the hand that was on my chin to slide it around my neck, both of us still leaning closer.

And I didn't care that we were surrounded by quite a few people, who were most likely staring at us intently, and it didn't matter that I _couldn't_ remember. It only mattered that Edward had beautiful lips, and that I wanted to kiss them.

I looked down from his eyes to his lips, and moved my own closer…closer

Someone cleared their throat right behind Edward. He whirled around, and I grabbed the hand that was around my neck and pulled it to my side.

I peeked around to see the Cullen (Hale?) that I hadn't been introduced to yet.

All of the Cullen's were squeezing their lips together to keep from laughing. It was not amusing. I flushed in embarrassment.

I felt as if…by the way that they were all looking at me…as if me and Edward having a 'moment' together was not an abnormal thing. Huh.

I let go of Edward's hand and stepped foreword, towards the last Cullen/Hale.

I chuckled nervously.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, sticking out his hand.

"Jasper Hale."

So, the last Cullen _was_ a Hale. I suddenly felt calmer and less nervous as my own hand raised up to his.

I shook his hand slowly, almost as if I was waiting to remember something about Jasper.

But when I did remember…a shiver rolled down my spine.

Because what I did remember…was Jasper trying to bite me.

* * *

**A/N I have already started the next chapter, but I'm not sure when I'll get it posted because I haev three exams next week and tons of studying to do. I'll do my best to not not update for many monthes though.**

**And remember, you get a virtual cookie if you review! (YAH!!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi! Not much to say...only I wrote this chapter a couple days ago, but I think that I may have been afraid to post it. What if you all hate it (sob!). :( **

**I don't own it. **

**Now shut up and read. :)**

_Because what I remembered…was Jasper trying to bite me._

Indeed, it was very strange thing that flashed through my mind. A flash of me, slicing my finger open after opening a present, just a single drop of blood coming out. Then Jasper lunging at me, mouth open to reveal white, sharp teeth. Then him again, having to be dragged away from me. A long gash up my arm, and the smell of blood permeating the air…

I snapped out of my reverie, seeing all the Cullen's staring at me again. I brought my eyes up to Jasper, as our hands were still in the motion of shaking.

The moment that my now terrified eyes met his, I flinched. His eyes seemed to tighten in the slightest at my reaction, as if he somehow knew what I had seen…

I faked a smile and finished the hand shaking.

"Nice to meet you," I lied. Not that is wasn't nice to meet him, only that I didn't like what I remembered.

I pulled my hand away and looked at the floor.

"Umm…I don't feel very good. Is it alright if I…" I was cut off by Edward.

"Yes. That's fine. Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me back up the stairs.

I could see the faces of all the other Cullen's and Hale's right before I was pulled out of view, with mystified expressions of their faces. Confused, wondering looks. I thought that I could clearly understand what they were all thinking. They were puzzled beyond belief of what was up with me. They were also thinking something along the same lines of what I was. Why couldn't I remember?

Edward brought me back to the room that I had woken up, the room that I where I could almost feel the pain all over again.

He pointed to black leather couch in the room.

"I'm sorry there's no bed." He said to me. "I'll go get you a blanket though."

I blinked my eyes wearily. I was so exhausted, so tired, but for some strange reason, I felt as if I shouldn't be able to sleep. I walked over to the long couch and curled up on it.

Edward returned sooner than I thought possible, with a warm looking blanket.

He draped the blanket over top of my body, and then he whispered softly.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams." He too, sounded confused in his words. But he said them nonetheless.

My eyes were already drooping shut, but as I saw him turning towards the door, I felt an overwhelming urge to…protect him.

Not physically, for even I could see through his clothes that he would have no trouble taking care of himself if he was ever in a fight, but more…emotionally. I recalled the sad look that never left his eyes when he looked at me, and I wanted to stop that look.

I didn't want to be left alone either. Not that I was afraid of his family (including Jasper. Even after the terrifying memory of him and me, I still wasn't afraid of him. Because in the brief flash of my memory, I could see in his eyes how he wasn't quite…there, wasn't quite…himself), only that I felt so fragile that I didn't want to be by myself.

I pushed myself up on the couch as he neared the door. "Edward," I called to him.

I wasn't sure what made me do it. Other than my fear of being alone, that is. It was like I couldn't control my own actions, my own voice. I needed to have him with me.

He paused and turned around. "Yes?"

"Will you…will you stay with me?"

I really felt like putting my body on time out. I couldn't even stop myself from talking. Not that particularly wanted to…

In the seconds after I asked him to stay, I saw something new. The sadness had momentarily left him, and was replaced by love. I could see the love radiating off of him, as if he was glowing. I could tell that he loved me.

And for that moment, I loved him too. It wasn't rational, for me to love someone who I didn't know (didn't remember knowing), but once again, I couldn't stop myself.

I had to work on that.

He smiled, his beautiful, crooked smile, and came back to sit on the couch beside me.

I sighed in contentment.

I was still in need of controlling my actions.

I leaned my head, slowly, cautiously, against his chest. It felt natural, like I had done it before.

I suppose that I had.

It was a glorious time. Edward, with the love still exploding off of him, wrapped his arms around my and pulled the blanket higher up over my body.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I…I…" I bit my lip. "I think I love you, Edward."

He sighed, similarly to the way that had, in happiness.

"I think I love you too." He kissed the top of my head with another smile.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Yes?"

"Do you promise that you'll stay?"

"Of course." He kissed the top of my head again, and I smiled.

I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N Aww... I love where my story's gone.** **Sorry this chapter wan't longer, but I don't know how I could've made it longer. Anyways, Edward's pov next. (I really hope that you like it)**


	8. Chapter 8 Edward's pov

**A/N I really couldn't resist, doing this little part in Edward's pov. I'm fairly sure that the rest of the story will be all Bella, but you never know. I just wanted to write down how Edward felt just about now.**

**Oh, yada yada yada, don't own twilight blah blah blah, don't sue me. Happy now?**

**And, before anyone asks, Bella can sleep because she's special. Now, on to the story!**

**Edward's POV**

I'd have to say that I was surprised, when Bella asked me to stay. It was far from a rational thing to do, if she indeed didn't remember me. Any normal girl wouldn't have done that. But it's not like Bella was normal.

Actually, a normal girl would've run from the room screaming, as soon as her change was over, and she saw my red eyes looking back at her.

I sighed, and looked at the sleeping angel in my arms.

Although I was shocked at how Bella had acted, I was very thankful. If only she could have known at how happy I was to hear her say that she loved me. Well, that she thought that she loved me. But that wasn't even close to was a normal human would do!

But…Bella wasn't a human anymore. Victoria had bitten her, and if I hadn't been as much of an idiot that I had been, I would have been able to save her in time.

If only I hadn't slipped up in the first place! Bella would probably still be here, in my arms, sleeping. Or we might have been at her house.

She would never be able to return to her house again. This was her house now. Unless…unless she chose not to live with us. That would be completely understandable, of course. That would be rational.

I smiled at Bella's beautiful form in my arms. I kissed the top of her head, and barely even bothered to be confused at how she, a newborn vampire, could sleep. Because, obviously she could. It was just like Bella to defy all logic and be different than all others of her kind.

No, not her kind. No other vampire would ever be like her. She was gentle and funny, and the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on.

She sighed in her sleep.

"Edward?" She asked.

I sighed again. Of course she still talked in her sleep. Perhaps that was just part of her charm.

"Edward?" She asked again.

I knew that she couldn't hear me, but I answered her anyways, if only to keep a peace of mind.

"What is it, love?"

"Don't leave me." She whimpered softly, and then delicate tears began to fall down her cheeks.

She was crying in her sleep.

It was one of the most heartbreaking, heart wrenching things that I had ever seen. It was right up there with when I told Bella that I didn't want her.

I mentally chided myself again for doing the thing that I had foolishly thought was right last fall. The stupid thing that had ultimately brought the Volturi's wrath upon us both. Well, at least one good thing had come out of Bella being changed. At least we weren't going to be killed by the Volturi.

I tried to sooth Bella, but soothing someone in there sleep is always a difficult challenge.

"Shh," I whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you."

I often wondered if, to some level, Bella was conscious in her sleep, because if I ever talked to her, on the nights that she'd have screaming nightmares, whenever she'd hear my voice she always seemed to calm down.

But she might just be so attuned to me that she could hear my voice at any stage of sleep. Which is a very happy thought.

"Do you promise?" Bella, again. Talking in her sleep.

"I promise." And I meant it.

"But you can't promise that. Sooner or later, your going to leave…you always do."

I…what? What on Earth would she mean by that? I don't always leave…Well, I did that one time…but…

Bella stopped talking after that, to leave me more mystified than ever at her last words.

What did she mean?

Whatever she had meant by those words, they had made one thing clear for me; I had to get to get Bella to remember everything, no matter what it took.

**A/N And now Edward's pov is done. I hope you liked it... The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I have another day off tomorrow. But I have a very small case of writer's block. I know what's going to happen, but I'm not sure how to make it happen.**

**Can I have a bit of help? Next chapter, either Bella will wake up alone (sans Edward), or Edward is still there and Bella's all "Was that real?" Which one do you want? (If no one answers, well...I'll send my vampire minions afer you.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you very much Lithal Fin.**

**Review or Die.**

**And thanks to the THREE people who reviewed. I love (to a point) you THREE. But anyone else, no love for you.**

**So here we go.**

**I almost forgot a disclaimer! (I've already published this chapter!) Oh, CRAP! Well, anyways, I don't own anyone twilight related.**

**BPOV**

I was a little disoriented when I woke up. I felt like I had been asleep for days. I couldn't remember anything.

Then it all came rushing back to me, whatever little it was. It was almost funny, that what I could remember was that I _didn't_ remember.

I could also recall that I had told someone who I couldn't remember knowing for long, that I loved them.

I closed my eyes and replayed the scene over in my mind. I shuddered at the insanity of it all. What could of possessed my to say that?

But he had said that he loved me too…and that love filled look that he had given me…

Maybe I wasn't completely idiotic. Perhaps we had had something…before.

I shook my head, still thinking to myself.

No, that would be so impossible! I mean, look at him, beautiful, glorious, perfect Edward, and then look at me.

Even though the face looking back at me in the mirror told me differently, I still felt ordinary, and boring. Plain old Bella.

But it didn't seem that way when I would catch Edward staring at me. He could make me feel important and interesting even when he was looking sad. Something was up.

That brought me back to us having a thing theory.

Who knew? Not me, certainly.

I stood up and looked around what I assumed was Edward's room. And then another fact that I had forgotten from yesterday came back to me. Edward had promised that he'd stay.

But he certainly wasn't here now.

My breathing got faster and louder as my mind began to run out of control with random thoughts.

Edward had probably gone off to make out with his girlfriend. She was probably some beautiful girl who had nothing important do say, so all she would do is put out and she and Edward were off…

Think something. Think anything else.

But I was on a roll. I couldn't _not_ think about Edward's pretty girlfriend. So the two sides of my mind began to argue, in my head, about what I should think.

No wonder I lost my memory. I was thinking too much.

Edward just said that he loved me because he 'loves' me as a sister. And now he was off, making out with…with…Rosalie!

But Rosalie is with Emmett, the small calm part of my mind argued.

So? The deranged part screamed. Rosalie's off two timing Emmett, and making out with my boyfriend! And…

Wait a second. I just thought boyfriend. And I wouldn't have thought that unless I could remember him being something like that to me, right?

My logic was confusing. And so was my thinking to myself, in the form of two people.

By this time, I was pacing Edward's room, and hyperventilating.

I stopped when I saw a picture on his wall.

It was of Edward and a girl, kissing in front of a very large, old truck.

I sighed in relief to see that it wasn't Rosalie.

Then I sucked that sigh back in when I began to recognize the girl. She looked like…me.

For a strange reason, I knew that she was me, though there were many differences between us. She looked the plain girl that I felt.

Weird.

Edward _was_ my boyfriend. That could take some getting used to.

I examined the small picture on the wall more carefully.

In the background, there was a small fraction of what I would tell was a large forest.

I barely recognized the sounds of my laboured breathing as my dream from the night before came back to me.

Well, it was less of a dream, more of a nightmare.

But the most frightening part was that I knew that it had all happened. Every single, excruciating detail of it.

In the dream, Edward left me. Not just _left me_, as in la dee da I'm going away now…but more painful. He had told me that he didn't want me. Even as I replayed it in me head, the words hurt all over again.

But then what had happened last night? Why would he tell me that he loved my one time…and yet tell me that he didn't want me another time?

I could still feel the pain of his departure. I could even feel myself not feeling the pain…becoming numb to all feeling.

I had barely recognized that I had sunken to the floor when Edward suddenly appeared next to me.

He was crouched down and was looking at me confused.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly. Too softly. He seemed different than the last time that I had seen him. I couldn't place it. Something looked different…

I frowned at him, still trying to figure out what had changed. "You left," I accused.

I stood up and I tried to make my frown more menacing and pronounced.

And then I noticed the change in him. His eyes were now a light, butterscotch colour. How strange, for it was still clear in my mind the red colour of them yesterday. Contacts? Could be…

He stumbled through his words for a moment, trying to make up an excuse. "Well I just went to change my clothes, and then Alice wanted to talk to me and…"

It was truly pitiful, but it was way too hard to be mad at him, so I gave up quickly.

"Not that," I said, and became aware that my breathing was getting deeper and that I was beginning to gasp again. "I had this dream last night…only it wasn't a dream. I know that it happened, that it was real."

I had to stop to breathe without gasping. Edward stood up too and put his hands on either side of my face, as if trying to get me to calm down. It worked.

We stood there a few moments, just staring into each others eyes, mine a maroon, his a dreamy butterscotch. My dream couldn't have happened; it was still obvious that Edward loved me. On the other hand, though, I could recall the cruel words that in my dream he had said, and how harsh his eyes had been…

I took his hands off of me and entwined my fingers around them.

"Edward, in my dream, you left me. You…you told me that you didn't want me."

Edward looked down to the ground, obviously ashamed.

"Did that really happen?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say no… _my train of thoughts ran in a loop.

He looked back into my eyes, and I could see the truth in them.

"Yes. Yes it did."

I tried to stop the hurt from leaking into my eyes, but I couldn't stop it.

"Why would you do that to me?"

I turned away from him and tried to breathe, once again, at a steady pace.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled my closer to him, my back against his chest. I felt better immediately, despite the situation. I was very comfortable there, against Edward. I felt like I somehow _belonged_, like there was the right place for me.

"Bella, I left to protect you – "

"Protect me?" I was getting mad now. "I certainly didn't feel protected. Actually, I felt the farthest from protected that you can get."

I ripped myself away from him and turned around.

"Bella," He was trying to calm me down again. The idiot. "Can't you at least try to understand, please?"

I gave him a wary look and crossed my arms.

"There's nothing _for_ me to understand. I think I get it pretty good."

"You don't get anything! You don't even know the circumstances, what happened after, before!"

"Because I can't remember!"

"_Exactly_!" He was full out yelling now. "You can't remember! So don't expect _me_ to have a _hope_ of being able to explain our past!"

"_So what, it's too confusing? _Nobody's past is that hard to understand. Start at the beginning, how about _that!_"

Edward didn't say anything. He jaw just clenched and he looked like he was about to break something. Hopefully it wouldn't be me. Looking at him, I noticed again that the colour of his eyes had changed. They were pitch black now.

"Oh, so you're _too high and mighty_ to tell me? Or maybe, you're just about to go off and _leave me_ again!"

His eyes narrowed. _**"Do you want me too?"**_

I flinched back at his words as if he had slapped me. It hurt worse than if he had. **(-1)**

The door to Edward's room flew open, and Esme walked in. It was easy to tell that she was very cross, by the expression on her face and the fact that anger was almost radiating off her.

"_Would you two-"_ Her voice started off loud, but she was able to control it and it softened up a bit. "Please stop screaming at each other. I'm sure that you're about the break the china, if you haven't already."

She glanced between Edward's slightly mad face, much less angry then it had been a moment ago, to my face, which I'm very sure looked as I if I was about to start crying any moment.

"I'm not saying that you two have to kiss and make up- right away" Did I made up that sly look that she had just given to Edward? I might have… "All I'm saying is that a fist-fight might start soon, and I'd rather it be outside, than in here, where you might break something."

I nodded, and I could see that Edward did too, all the while keeping his eyes on my face.

I stared at the ground, not seeing anything, as Esme gave a distinct motherly glance at me again, before leaving the room.

Edward grabbed my hand and held it tightly so I couldn't pull away. He pulled me down the stairs and out the door, into the yard.

"Bella?" Edward called my name hesitantly. His anger seemingly dissipated, his eyes still coal black.

"Hmm?" I looked up and tried to look normal.

"Can I show you somewhere that you and I used to go together?"

I nodded.

Edward started to pull me again, towards the forest this time.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough," was his cool reply.

"How are we getting there?" Edward had to give me some information, especially with those last words that he said to me.

"We're going to run."

**A/N (-1)Sorry about the direct quote from Eclipse. I couldn't resist.**

**Oh yeah, Review or die. :)**

**I'll try and update soon, not like anyone cares whether I do or not.**

**p.s. I'm really happy at how long this chapter is, compared to my other chapters. I actually had trouble finishing it! (I'll have to update sooner than I thought) **


	10. Chapter 10

Accidents 10

**A/N Disclaimer: Yada Yada. I own nothing. Except my plot (and my socks)**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I meant to, and then I went away for the weekend. I am also going away again**_** this **_**weekend, so I won't be able to update until after that. Sorry! But I do know exactly what will happen in the next chapter, so it won't take that long.**

**I hope you like it...**

Accidents 10

BPOV (duh…)

"_How are we getting there?" Edward had to give me some information, especially with those last words that he said to me._

"_We're going to run."_

I didn't have any time to be confused at his words, before he pulled my hand again and then was running into the woods.

It was totally unexplainable, completely impossible at how fast we could both run. I suddenly felt like one of those super humans on the Discovery Channel. Any moment now, someone was going to pop out of the bush, and tell me that I had, unbeknownst to me, taken part in a reality TV show. It was surreal. I let go of Edward's hand so I could push myself faster, never worrying about hitting a tree, because it was as if my body knew where all the trees were, so I could dodge them all easily.

It was so exhilarating, so amazing, that I barely noticed that both Edward and I had stopped until he grabbed my hand again.

I was out of breath when I tried to speak, and I think that I had been holding my breath while we were running.

"What-what-how could…I don't understand." I had a hard time getting the words out, even before Edward silenced me, with a finger to my lips.

"I know," he said, "And I'm going to explain everything. No matter how long it takes."

"Everything?"

"Every little, miniscule detail."

That satisfied me. Well, to a point. I still didn't understand why I could run super fast. Or why Edward had left me.

Edward grabbed my hand once more, and pulled me into a perfect meadow. It was perfectly round, and it was filled with every possible type of wildflower. It was so pretty, it was almost…magical. Even though there were so many clouds in the sky that the sun didn't have a hope of shining through, it was the loveliest place that I had ever seen. The grass was soft and the air was warm around me. It was perfect.

"Wow." I couldn't help but exclaim my joy at this beautiful place.

Edward chuckled, a deep, inviting sound, and I turned to face him. He towed me further into the meadow, and we sat down next to each other.

I smiled hesitantly. This place brought back some very good feelings to me. It was as if it was impossible for something bad to happen here. A little patch of heaven. Heaven was a perfect word to describe it, since I was in the presence of an angel. Indeed, that was what Edward was. Even though he had a terrible temper, and had obviously made some mistakes in the past. But the past _was_ history, and not now.

"It all started on January nineteenth, of last year." He paused to stand up. He was probably going to start waving his arms around frantically in dramatic motions any moment. "That was the date that you moved to Forks High School."

"Forks?" I had to ask. What kind of name was "Forks", anyways? Some kind of culinary cutlery school? **1**

"Bella, you live in Forks. We're just outside of Forks now."

"Oh." I laughed, "But that sounds so funny!"

He raised his eyebrows, before continuing. "Your dad, Charlie Swan, sent you off to school, not realising that that day would change the course of your life forever."

Well then. Forever. That's interesting. He should be a movie announcer.

"You drive to school in this ancient red truck, one that can't go over 60 miles per hour. The truck was bought off of an old friend of Charlie's, Billy Black. He takes a bigger part in your story later.

Anyways, you get to school, get your schedule in the office, and go to your morning classes. You meet a couple of people, and they take you to the cafeteria to sit with them. As you eat lunch, you notice a bunch of people, who have a table all to themselves. You don't understand them, so you ask who they are. They are the Cullen's." He smiled mischievously at referring to his family, including himself, in third-person. "Among them, more specifically, the youngest, Edward Cullen. A handsome one, with auburn hair and strange topaz eyes." He gestured to his "identical" features as he spoke, beginning with the dramatic movement. "He turns to look at you **2, **to stare impolitely. He doesn't understand something… But you won't know what until much later." He must have noticed that I was leaning forward, trying to figure out what was going to happen next already, so he had given me a small cliff hanger. Jerk.

"After lunch you head into biology. What a coincidence, Edward is in this class, and you must take the only available seat beside him! But you are surprised, for he does not look upon you with happiness, but with hate and malice." Edward frowned deeply at me, leaning downwards and jutting out his lip. I suppose that he meant for in the story him to have looked scary, but now he just looked comical.

I leant my head back on the cool grass, closing me eyes. As funny as Edward looked, prancing around telling the story of how we met, I was really getting into the story. I began to see the action unfolding like a movie of my past on the inside of my eyelids.

I saw the terrible look that Edward had given me- "if looks could kill" flashed through my thoughts-, and I replayed the rest of time from there. I was unfocussed to the rest of the world now, not hearing Edward's voice, only paying attention to my past.

Edward had a stiff posture throughout the whole biology class, never relaxing. His hand was curled into a fist…At first I had thought that for some reason, I was erratically having a body odour problem. But when I had moved my hair to shield my face, he had tensed up more.

That whole class he hadn't relaxed, and when the bell rang, he had run out of the class faster than I thought was humanly possible.

I had to go to the office after biology. I had to talk to the secretary, give her a sheet with slips signed from all of my teachers. I had walked into the office to see Edward there.

He had been trying to switch biology classes. What could he have been trying to do that for? Not because of me, could it have been?

Someone had come in to drop off a form or something, and a gust of wind had blown my hair around. Edward had stiffened, and then whipped around to glare at me once again. His glare had been filled with such revulsion, such hate, that it had chilled me to the bone, although he had given me as similar glare earlier in biology, though nowhere near as malicious. He had spoken brief excuses to the secretary, before turning and leaving the office.

It was distressing to see how upset I had been to find out that Edward hadn't returned for school the next day. It was scary, to realize how captivated of him I had become, even when he had glared.

I could feel eyes on me. In the real world, not in my memories. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me. Not with disgust, but with love. He was probably wondering what I could possibly be thinking.

"Are you all right?" He asked the question softly. It was still loud, comparing to the quietness of this beautiful meadow.

I nodded.

"Would you like me to continue? Or are you doing fine by-"

I cut him off. He had sat next to me again, probably in response to me lying down. He was very close to me. He looked perfectly angelic.

Seeing him look so handsome, in such a beautiful place, had thrown me completely off balance. I had to kiss him. The urge was so strong, it was staggering. I placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. My actions definitely shocked him. His eyes widened, and I leaned in even closer to his breathtaking form.

"Is there a time limit to me learning my personal history?"

"No," He sounded a little confused at my question. He spoke the word under my finger, and the feeling of his lips against my finger was indescribable. Another jolt of electricity.

"Good." I removed my finger from his face, replacing it with a whole hand cupping his cheek instead.

He finally seemed to understand what I was aiming for.

His hand slid onto my neck, and he glanced down at my lips. Slowly, too slowly, we leaned through the small space that was left between our faces.

Then our lips touched.

Kissing Edward was amazing. I finally felt like I was whole, like everything was there. I was _meant_ to kiss Edward.

As I threw myself farther into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, sliding my hands through his hair, his hands entwining around my waist, it all came flooding back to me. Like a damn breaking, it all came rushing through.

I broke away, gasping, throwing myself completely away from him, so that we were no longer touching, and I was standing. He got to his feet slowly, a look of mixed confusing and hurt on his face. He didn't get why I had pulled away.

I did.

"I remember."

**A/N 1 if anybody takes offense to Bella scoffing at a school names "Forks", sorry. But really, if someone told you (before reading Twilight), that they went to "Forks High", what would you think?**

**2 I know that Edward stares at Bella before she asks who the Cullen's are, but…that's how I wrote it until I checked my facts, so get over it.**

**Review or die! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Accidents 11

**A/N Sorry this took so long!**

BPOV

"_I remember." _

I could remember. I could remember everything. Too much, unfortunately. I could remember how Edward had talked to me the night Alice had woken my up at two in the morning.

The way he had treated me…I suppressed a shudder. Nobody had the right to do that. Especially not Edward. I could also remember that Edward had been locked in the trunk of his car…and then Victoria had taken me.

I could also remember not remembering. It had been a terrible feeling, as if you are trapped in a small space, and there's only so much you can see of the outside world. I shuddered, glad to be free.

Not that I was very happy right now.

My anger at Edward's idiocy was too strong for me to be joyful. I mean, first of all, he had to go off and be all broody after he slipped up. Which, eventually resulted in my being kidnapped be Victoria. Not that I blamed him, of course. But if he wasn't so masochistic in the first place…

Needless to say that there was not a smile on my face, even though on the inside I was doing back-flips of joy.

Edward, on the other hand, looked ecstatic. He looked like a five-year-old who had just gotten his first bike on Christmas morning. He was glowing…The very sight of him made my frown lessen.

His eyes were topaz again, and I guessed that he must of gone hunting while I had been sleeping-that was what he had been coming back from when I woke up.

I stood up, and Edward followed me, standing up too.

"Bella?" He asked hesitantly.

I nodded, my frown growing despite Edward's expression.

"Are you all right?" He asked again. He walked forward to put his hand on my face.

"Don't touch me." I leaned out of the way.

"Why not?"

I started counting off the reasons on my fingertips. "Well, first of all, you weren't very nice to me. I mean, sure, be upset that you slipped up. But don't take it out on me! I was trying to _help _you, Edward! And you just…" I trailed off in anger. "And then I get turned into a vampire. Which is very awesome, by the way," Edward frowned. "But I'm not done yet. So, I become a vampire. And you don't even _tell me_! What, you were going to wait until I killed some innocent human before telling me that I was a _vampire?_"

"Of course not-"

"I'm not done yet!"

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, making the muscles stand out nicely. I inwardly sighed.

"Sorry."

"And I haven't even mentioned our fight that we had back at your house. I mean hello, ouch! Wasn't my psyche already messed up enough as it was? You could have just told me the modified version of why you left! You didn't have to go and ask me if I wanted you to leave again." I could almost feel the hurt rolling off of me. If I wasn't a vampire I would've surely been crying angry tears.

Edward came closer to me again, and this time I let him touch me.

"Bella," He whispered, touching my face with the lightest of all touches. My eyes almost slid shut in response to the feeling that coursed through me. "I didn't mean to do any of that. I was just about to tell you about your being a...anyways. And I'm so sorry for how I took my anger out on you that night. I was just…frustrated. I couldn't believe that I had let myself do that. I began to feel as if I wouldn't be able to control myself around you, and that I would hurt you. I couldn't let that happen."

I grabbed his hand with mine, holding it to my face securely.

"You hurt me anyways," I couldn't stop the words from slipping out. Even though I stared at the ground as I said them, I knew that he heard.

He was silent for a long moment. I glanced up. He was looking as if someone had punched him in the stomach. No, he looked as if _I _had punched him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered the words, trying to gain the courage to look into his eyes. I wasn't quite sure why I was sorry. Maybe for telling him of what he had done.

"Oh, Bella." Edward sighed the words. He freed his hand from my fingers and slid his thumb across my face. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" I asked pitifully.

He smiled slightly, "Of course." He bent down to rest his forehead against mine.

I leaned my face up, and my lips pressed against his. It was a beautiful kiss, filled with so much passion and emotion- for even though I didn't attack Edward for once, and was filled with love and happiness.

Yes, happiness. All of my anger had slipped away the moment Edward put his hand on my face. It was a moment of heaven.

Right smack in the middle of hell. Because, when I pulled away, my breathing heavy even though I had no need for oxygen, I could smell it.

Blood.

It smelt wonderful, amazing. It was as if I was dying of thirst and this was what could satisfy me.

I ripped myself out of Edward's grasp. He must have smelt the blood too, because he tried to hold me back, with a cry of "No, Bella!" But I was stronger than him. I struggled for a few short moments, pulling out of his grasp easily.

I started to run towards the heavenly scent, pushing myself forward to satiate my thirst.

I had to have that blood. I wanted to drink it, _taste _it. I wanted to feel it running down my throat. The monster inside of me had broken free, and her thirst was driving her mad.

Something tackled me to the ground, abruptly making me think for a moment. A very short moment. All I was able to sense was that it was Edward who had tackled me; he didn't want me to have the blood.

It was _my _blood. He was not going to take it from me. I was beyond any type of reason, lost to practical emotions.

I flipped around with a loud roar, and I threw Edward off of me. I spun around and went back on my hunt. The hunter against the prey. I was going to win.

I pushed my legs harder, and then I had it. My lips were at the neck of my meal, my teeth in its neck. It wouldn't scream. It was dead the moment I laid my fingers on it.

The blood was warm wonderful in my mouth, and I was drinking it all in.

The blood disappeared much too quickly. I was still thirsty when I dropped the body, but the monster had been tamed. There was no blood left to entice me.

I stumbled backwards, my eyes wide and my breathing ragged. My hand came to my mouth, and it surprised to find that I was not covered in blood. The only evidence of what I had done was the body.

I looked at the body, at the blank eyes that stared back into mine, and I felt a pang of recognition.

Charlie Swan was staring up at me from the forest floor, dead. I had killed my own father.

I truly was a monster. My breathing was now in fast gasps as I tripped back farther. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off. I wrapped my arms around my torso, shaking me head, as I started to whisper "No."

Edward wrapped his solid arms around me. I struggled for a few moments, not even trying to use my full strength. I was too distraught.

"I killed him," the words had come out of my mouth, but I felt as if someone else was saying them.

Edward didn't say anything. What could he have said? He only grabbed my chin softly to look up at him.

I was shaking my head again, as my eyes turned away from my father's body to look into Edward's. His eyes were soft and apologetic.

"I'm sorry." A whimper escaped my throat.

"It's not your fault, Bella."

"Of course it is. I should've been able to- I should have…" I trailed off in horror.

"Accidents happen."

My arms were still around myself, and then Edward's arms were around mine. I let go of myself, and slid my arms around his waist, hugging myself to him.

"I'm sorry." I had a feeling that not much else would be coming out of my mouth for quite a while.

He stroked my hair, and I sobbed tearlessly.

* * *

**A/N I'm not actually quite sure what to do next. I'm pretty sure that this is one of the last chapters, though. I have a bit of an idea of what the next chapter will be about, but don't expect it to be up tomorrow or anything.**

**110 Days!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Oh yes, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Or Edward. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Epilogue.

BPOV

_My arms were still around myself, and then Edward's arms were around mine. I let go of myself, and slid my arms around his waist, hugging myself to him._

"_I'm sorry." I had a feeling that not much else would be coming out of my mouth for quite a while. _

_He stroked my hair, and I sobbed tearlessly._

One Month Later

It was hard to believe that a whole month had passed since the day when I had murdered my father.

So much had happened since then. After the incident, Edward had taken me back to the house. At that time I had still been dry-sobbing, so he had been forced to carry me around (not that he minded. If Edward could, he would carry me around everywhere and never let me walk). He had made me talk to every member of his family. His theory was that if I heard what everyone else had done when they were a newborn, that I might feel better about what I did.

It worked very well. Despite the fact that Rosalie was so nice to me that I was on the verge of being terrified, I mean. Although, it had been very interesting to talk to her about when she had been a newborn. Especially because she never drank from any humans, she had only killed a few.

But that's a story for another time.

Anyways, after my little Cullen "therapy" session, I was feeling much better.

I was still racked with guilt to the point of wanting to kill myself, but I was coping.

That was one month ago. Though still very guilty, I am longer even a little bit suicidal.

One week after the…accident, Sam Uley and Jacob had come to the Cullen's front door. I closed my eyes, going over the conversation in my head…

_"We found Charlie's body." Sam's voice was accusing as he looked directly at me._

_I looked at the ground, biting my lip against the tears that would never come._

_"That's a violation of the treaty," Jacob's voice, on the other hand, was soft and caused me to look up at him. He didn't look angry. He looked sad, and it was easy to tell what he was thinking. He was blaming himself for my being changed. He thought that he could've prevented it. It really made me want to hug him. My arms yearned to reach around him._

_But judging by the Cullen's and Sam's expression, I didn't think that'd be good idea. They both had their noses wrinkled as if they smelled something terrible. I saw Edward take a quick glance at me, and he looked a little confused._

_I couldn't smell a thing. Well, anything that smelt unappealing..._

_Carlisle was something special. He managed to hide the look of disgust that the rest of his family held, while at the same time retaining a business-like demeanour as he spoke. "We know that, and that's why were leaving." _

_Leaving? I opened my mouth to protest, but another sharp glance from Edward told me that now wasn't really the time. Why was I so out of the loop? Couldn't anyone tell me anything? I _did _know that my killing of Charlie had broken the treaty, but I hadn't known that it had caused a whole family to be uprooted!_

_Sam coughed. "That's why we're here."_

_"What do you mean?" Edward's voice broke the moment's silence. Jake, Sam, and the rest of the pack must have somehow been learning how to hide their thoughts, because Edward seemed to not know them. Unless he was just speaking out loud for everyone else's sake... _

_Jacob took a deep breath before continuing. "It means that the pack takes some of the responsibility for Bella being changed," he looked only at me while he spoke, "And because of that, we can't penalize her for slipping up and killing..." Jacob broke off wiht a shudder, unable to keep going._

_Sam gave a quick glance at Jacob before he started talking. "We're not going to count Bella's mistake as a violation of the treaty. This is our first and only warning, though. If she slips up again..." _

_"We understand. It won't happen again."_

_My guilt seemed to grow and then swallow me whole._

_Sam and Jacob nodded at the same time, and then they turned to leave._

_I couldn't control my yearning and longer._

_"Jake!" I cried his name, pulling myself out of Edward's grasp. Although I had only been a vampire for about a week and a half, I had already learnt that I was stronger than him. Apparently it was due to all of my blood left in my body._

_Edward didn't bother at trying to stop me, though I heard him sigh, and then his teeth clamp together._

_I launched myself at my old friend, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jacob slid his arms around my waist in return._

_Sam sighed just like Edward had, giving Jake a meaningful look before running off towards the forest._

_"I'm going to miss you, Jake." I said the words into his neck. He smelt good. A musky, woodsy scent._

_"Me too, Bells."_

_Jacob set me down on the ground (because I was not tall enough to reach his neck without being in the air), and then pulled me against his chest for another hug._

_I stepped away after a moment, grabbing his hands in mine. _

_"You know I love you, right?"_

_"Of course Bells. You know I love you more though, right?"_

_I smiled at him turning my words around._

_"Right."_

_Jacob bent down to kiss my forehead and I somehow felt him glaring daggers at Edward behind me._

_"I will." Edward murmured. _

_I almost jumped. I had completely forgotten that there were other people in the vicinity of me and Jacob. As if we had retreated into our own little world._

_Jacob pulled away from me._

_"Goodbye Bella."_

_I wasn't able to say anything. I think I was too busy gnawing off my lip._

_Jacob turned around and disappeared into the forest._

_Deep down, I knew that I'd see him again, but I couldn't help but feel that this was the last time I'd ever see my best friend._

"_Jacob!" I called, running to where I had seen him go into the forest._

_He was right there again, right in my face._

_"Goodbye Jacob."_

_He smiled sadly before pulling me in for yet another hug._

_And then he was gone._

I sighed. Edward was probably going to lecture me about not blaming myself for things that weren't my fault again (even though that lecturing topic is a little hypocritical coming from _him_, of all people).

A had had a lot of questions after I had said goodbye to Jacob. I had wanted to know exactly _why_ no one had told me that we were moving, and of course why I didn't think that Jacob smelled bad. The second one was a little hard to ask though; I couldn't understand why anyone would think that Jacob could stink. I thought he smelt pretty good. I had also wanted to know what Jacob had said to Edward (or rather said through his thoughts).

The answer to the first and third question was simple. Apparently, Edward was waiting for the right time to tell me that we had to move (sure…), and that Jacob had asked (well, threatened) that Edward take care of me (or else…).

The second question was not so simple to answer. Nobody in the Cullen household had the slightest idea of why I didn't think that the werewolves smelt. But, Carlisle did think that it somehow might be linked to my power, although that hadn't revealed itself yet.

I felt smooth lips against my neck. Edward. I was sitting on his lap, and he must have noticed that I had zoned out. I had been doing that a lot lately, zoning out. I could sit in one spot for hours and not move. I was fairly sure that that scared Edward, whenever I did this. He couldn't understand what I was doing. He was afraid that one day I'd get lost among my thoughts, and that I'd never return to him.

"Hey."

"Welcome back. Where were you?" He thought that if he knew where I went, that he'd be able to get me back easier.

I smiled at his attempt of subtlety. "No where in particular." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Could you _not_ do that?" Emmett was frowning as he looked over at us. He looked as if he might be sick, if that were possible.

"Not do what?" I glanced at the TV, seeing if an important fight scene or something was on so that whatever movement Edward or I made would disrupt it.

We were all watching a movie. All of us, poised in our various positions on the couches.

But I didn't know what movie it was. I could barely remember sitting down.

"Could you not make with the lovin'? We're _trying _to watch a movie here." He gestured around to everyone else, looking for some support. Rosalie and Alice were painting their nails, Esme and Carlisle were reading a book. Jasper was counting all the blades of grass on the back lawn. Emmett gave up after a moment.

I smiled again, laughing. "Sorry Emmett."

I had expected him to make another comment or mumble something under this breath, but instead Emmett paused the movie, looking over at Edward.

Edward slid me off of him, pulling me to my feet and standing next to me.

"Bella," he said my name softly, as if I would run away any moment, "I need to ask you something."

What could that mean? What would Edward have to ask me? Very confusing. So I just said, "Of course Edward, whatever you want."

Edward dropped down onto one knee, and if I still had a heartbeat, it would've been racing out of my chest.

He bit his lip with uncertainty. Then he pulled a little black box out of his pocket to hold in his hand. He opened it.

I stopped breathing.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

**FIN**

**A/N And there's the end of my story Accidents Happen. **

**I'm already waiting for the reviews that go along the lines of "Damn you! What does she say?"**

**But the answer to Edward's proposal isn't hard to figure out. It's not exactly a trick question.**

**88 Days.**

**Watch the video (link's on my profile). I've watched it so many times, and it's made me not hate Robert Pattinson (yes, I am part of the blah blah blah go away Robert we all hate you club. I still sort of am. But he's growing on me.) ;go to my prifile, I'll put the link there...)**

**Until next time,**

**be.my.edward .**


	13. Chapter 13: AN No Sequel

Hi.

About three weeks ago I realised that I had no content to put in a sequel. Almost all of the loose ends are tied up, and my story idea doesn't really make that much sense anymore.

So, there **will not **be a sequel to Accidents Happen. 

I'm really sorry, everyone. But, if some people really want, I can write a one-shot that takes place a few years later, just to wrap things up more.

I'm really sorry, again.

Really, really sorry.

Anyways, I'm also writing this to say that I am writing another story (it's not even a full chapter yet, though), but I have no time at the moment (I'm taking a school course to get another credit) to add more.

But I **will **have another story posted up before the end of the summer (unless Breaking Dawn makes me depressed).

So, again, I am so sorry for not being able to post a sequel. I already edited my Epilogue to remove the notice saying that I would post one.

I hope everyone's having a good summer.

Much love and apologies,

be.my.edward.

P.S. Really, really, really, really, Sorry. And also sorry for putting off telling the word about it.


End file.
